


The Sinner and the Saint

by Extrapurrestrials



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 11:09:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15772902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Extrapurrestrials/pseuds/Extrapurrestrials
Summary: John reflects on his time with the Deputy.





	The Sinner and the Saint

**The courage to own your sin. To etch it on to your flesh and carry its burden and when you have endured– when you have truly begun to atone – to cut it out like a cancer and display it for all to see. My god, that’s courage.**

He slowly ran his fingers along the engraving on his chest. _Sloth_. Every scar and tattoo among Eden’s Gate’s members was done by him with the exception of the one on his own chest. Joseph did that one while Jacob held him down. He didn’t agree with it but he went along with it for Joseph’s sake and then crossed it out once he had decided that he had atoned for it. To celebrate, Joseph took him out to the lake to cleanse him and declare him John The Baptist. If only he knew what John really got up to behind closed doors.

**L**

John was the last to be assigned a region but he made damn sure he made up for it. He made short work of Holland Valley, taking everything that wasn’t nailed down – food, supplies and people. He was benevolent, at first. He tried to appeal to the townspeople with the promise of the very food, supplies and people he took from them in the first place. He wasn't a monster. He gave them a chance to willingly join before he would send his retrieval teams to round up the remaining cowards. He’d send some of them to either Faith or Jacob while simultaneously expanding his own loyal flock. Everything was going smoothly until he began to receive reports of lost outposts and supply trucks. 

_Kzzrt_. “John? We, uh, we got a problem. There’s an intruder prowling around the ranch. I think they’re here for the-”

A sudden flurry of gunshots filled the airwaves followed by silence. John glanced at the radio, slowly setting it down on the desk in front of him. The audacity of The Deputy both impressed and infuriated him. He closed his eyes, letting out an exasperated sigh before whipping around and throwing everything off his desk. The radio, books, maps, notes and a crystal decanter went flying across his office. Two followers patrolling the hallway exchanged glances and quickly walked in opposite directions, fearing what might become of them if John spotted them. This was unacceptable. He snatched the radio off the floor, “Eric. Take the others with you. Capture the Deputy.”

**U**

John was an impatient man. It had been three days since he had issued your capture and yet you managed to elude every team he sent after you. He was perched on the hood of one of Eden’s trucks, listening closely to any radio chatter that might lead him to your whereabouts. A few minutes later, he got his answer: Someone had triggered the alarm at Sunrise Farm. He split up his finest soldiers into two groups. There was no way in hell he would allow you to get away this time. 

“I want them alive.” he reminded, as he climbed into the passenger seat of one of the trucks. 

The group nodded as they separated into their respective vehicles and sped out of the compound and down the highway. He toyed with a bliss bullet, twirling it in between his fingers. His driver hesitantly turned up the radio in hopes that it’d cut the uncomfortable silence thick in the air. John paid no mind, he was busy loading the bullet into the chamber of his pistol. 

“That’s them!” one of the cultists exclaimed excitedly, pointing towards an ATV casually speeding down the road. 

John’s heart began to race, “Speed up. Run them off the road if you have to. Just don’t kill them.” 

The driver nodded and dug his foot into the gas pedal. 

You had seen the two trucks a few miles back but thought nothing of it as most of John’s cultist had learned to avoid you whenever you were barreling down the highway. These two, however, would not let up. Leave it to John to send another capture team to harass you the very day you were leaving the region. Glancing at the side view mirror, your blood ran cold. John was leaning out the window, pistol pointed directly at you. You quickly swerved off the road. Bullets whizzing past you as you tried to navigate through the thick woodlands. 

“There’s no use running Deputy.” John taunted over the radio. 

You leaned forward and sped up, continuing down a narrow dirt path, making sure to avoid any deer and logs you came across. What was normally a beautiful forest was now a terrifying labyrinth. If you stayed in here any longer, you would surely die. You had a better chance at survival by outrunning them, so, you pressed on. As luck would have it, the forest was beginning to end and you found yourself in unfamiliar territory. You took a sharp left only to be met by two trucks speeding towards you head-on. John was still hanging out of the window, his silver pistol grip glistening against the warm September sun. You frantically glanced around, eyes landing on the only standing structure for a good four miles. Cutting through a field, you held on to the small sliver of hope that farm in the distance would be occupied by friendlies or at the very least have a faster means of transportation. John motioned for both trucks to position themselves on either side of the ATV. Adrenaline coursed through his veins as he watched you shoot the passenger of the opposite truck square in the chest. He spent so much time negotiating for his family behind the scenes, he had forgotten what it was like to be a part of the action. He smirked and shot off your side view mirror which earned him a surprised glance. You made the split decision to cut off John’s truck in order to hastily swerve into the farm’s driveway. The place was completely abandoned. Swerving around the side of the home, you quickly hopped off the ATV and dove into an open window. Positioning yourself, you readied your bow and struck the driver of the first truck in the head causing the truck to bump into a stationary tractor and flip into the nearby field. John stared in disbelief. Your callous disregard for his members was appalling but he now understood why something as simple as catching you was such a difficult task. A few moments later, the cultist in the backseat of his truck was met with an arrow in the eye.

“Surround them!” he hissed. 

His driver made a sharp turn in order to provide them some cover. The remaining three slunk out the truck and readied themselves. He motioned for the cultist on his left to sneak around the house. He peeked around the rear of the truck just as an arrow narrowly missed him. John grinned, “Well done, Deputy! You’re truly a force to be reckoned with.” 

He motioned towards the remaining cultist as they both slid across the gravel to surround the house. All three infiltrated the house at once. You chopped one in the throat, taking the opportunity to snap their neck when they reeled over. While you used their body as a meat shield, the remaining cultist attempted to aim at a body part that didn’t belong to his brethren. You pushed the body towards him before taking their pistol from their holster and riddling their chest with bullets. With an amused look on his face, John emerged from the shadows, raised his pistol and pulled the trigger. Time seemed to slow. Your eyelids were beginning to grow heavy. In a matter of seconds, your legs gave out and you collapsed to the floor. The last thing you managed to see was John kneeling over you. He picked up your limp wrist only to let it fall back down with a thud.

“I told you we’d come for you.”

**S**

These last few months felt like a blur for the both of you. You bounced around from region to region, stirring up trouble wherever you went. You had made making the Seed Family’s lives miserable into an art and yet John was utterly consumed by you. He was originally motivated by hate because time and time again, you made him look like a fool. He had everyone in Holland Valley wrapped around his finger, but you, you came and went as you pleased and it offended him.

However, John was never one to say no to a challenge. Having the opportunity to cleanse Hope County’s biggest sinner? He cherished the thought, often thinking back to the first time he got his hands on you. The image of you soaking wet with strands of hair clinging to your face, desperately attempting to fill your lungs with air made his pulse race. A small groan escaped his lips. He could feel his pants straining at the mere thought of what he’d do the next time he had you to himself. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Trying to think of anything else was pointless as you had plagued his mind and consumed his every thought. He no longer held weekly sermons. He hardly acknowledged his flock. Joseph was even beginning to notice his change in behavior. “I’ve seen your death in a vision. You’re destined to be slayed by your own sin. It will come back around in a new form. It’s only a matter of when.” 

John hadn’t slept well lately. Every time he closed his eyes, you were waiting for him and it was absolutely maddening. He was guilty of allowing his mind to wander. You were usually constrained which gave him the opportunity to tear your shirt open. He takes a step back to admire his forbidden fruit; strands of hair clinging to your face, beads of sweat running down your chest, various scars and freckles littering your body, eyes glaring up at him. He runs his thumb along your bottom lip and without even needing to ask, you suck on his finger while maintaining eye contact. He reaches around to grab a handful of hair, abruptly pulling your head back while using his other hand to wrap around your throat. He takes a moment to appreciate your form. He swears he could feel your heart beating. You let out a few small gasps as he slowly tightens his grip. Why bother using Bliss when he could produce the same result by choking you until you tried to pry his hand off? 

“Say it.” He murmurs, gazing down at you. 

You defiantly turn your head. He leans down to grab your chin, pressing his lips against yours, gently biting your lip as he pulls away.

“Say it!"

He could feel the heat radiating off you and it drove him crazy. You smirked and leaned over to your lips to his before pressing your boot to his chest to gently push him away. Even in his fantasies you’re uncooperative but it's one of his favorite qualities. He loved the chase because it was bound to make the reward of your complete obedience all that much sweeter. He knew everyone's sins but he ached to explore yours but first he's going to remind you what they are by writing every single one on your body twice over with his tongue. His hips jerk upwards and his fantasy continued well into the night.

**T**

John pulled off his shirt and stared at himself in the mirror. His bright blue eyes scanning over his bare skin. He had been avoiding the inevitable but by doing this, he would finalize it for the world to see. He pat down the right side of his rib cage with a sponge saturated in water. He took a long, deep breath as he pressed the needle against his skin and dragged it downwards and then vertically. Stroke after stroke, the once white sink had turned a faint red and finally his sin is revealed. **_Lust_**. His determination had evolved into a dark obsession and very rarely did anyone escape John's grasp unscathed.


End file.
